Tinkerbell
'Tinkerbell' Tinker Bell (often misspelled as Tinkerbell, also referred to as Tink for short), is a fictional character from J. M. Barrie's 1904 play Peter Pan and its 1911 novelization Peter and Wendy. She has appeared in multiple film and television adaptations of the Peter Pan stories, in particular the 1953 animated Walt Disney picture Peter Pan. She also appears in the official sequel Peter Pan in Scarlet by Geraldine McCaughrean and commissioned by Great Ormond St Hospital as well as the "Peter and the Starcatchers" book series by Ridley Pearson and Dave Barry. At first only a supporting character described by her creator as "a common fairy", her animated incarnation was a hit and has since become a widely recognized unofficial mascot of The Walt Disney Company, and the centerpiece of its Disney Fairies media franchise including the direct-to-DVD film series Tinker Bell. In her animated form she leaves a trail of twinkling pixie dust. Tinker Bell was described by Barrie as a fairy who mended pots and kettles, like an actual tinker.[1] Her speech consists of the sounds of a tinkling bell, which is understandable only to those familiar with the language of the fairies. In the original stage productions, she was represented on stage by a darting light "created by a small mirror held in the hand off-stage and reflecting a little circle of light from a powerful lamp"[2] and her voice was a "a collar of bells and two special ones that Barrie brought from Switzerland".Though sometimes ill-tempered, spoiled, and very jealous [4] and vindictive (getting the Lost Boys to shoot arrows at Wendy),[5] at other times she is helpful and kind to Peter. The extremes in her personality are explained in-story by the fact that a fairy's size prevents her from holding more than one feeling at a time, so when she is angry she has no counterbalancing compassion. Fairies cannot fly in the rain but can enable others to fly by sprinkling them with fairy dust (sometimes called "pixie dust" by Disney, and presented as "starstuff" in Dave Barry and Ridley Pearson's novel series). In This Version, She Is Yellow Clear And Is Surrounded By A Red See-Though Cage, That Although Traps Her, Protects Her Greatly Giving Her One Of The Best Defenses In The Series. 'In Smash Bros:' She Is A Locked Character Being Unlocked By Beating Adventure Mode On Intense Difficulty. She Does Appear In Adventure Mode As A Partial Playable Character Where She Is In The Forest With Giraffe Fighting Gaston For The Freedom Of Gore-En Bird And Trisha. If Giraffe & Tinkerbell Win, They Are Attacked By Zeke (Evil Trophy) And Must Fight Him If They Want To Win. If They Win, They Are Pelted By A Barrage Of Trophy Gun Shots By Rex And Red Raptor Who Appear In The Forest To Fight Them. Once A Trophy They Are Moved Onto A Trophy Carrier To Be Sent To The Trophy Vault. Transformer Appears And Blows Up A Bomb They Had Planted Causing A Huge Explosion And All Trophied Characters To Enter The Subspace. They Are Not Seen Until The Trophy Collection Process. She Is A Weak Player With A Strong Defense. ''Known Attacks: *Fly *Wish *Pixie Dust *Glitter Shard *Glitter Puke *Ratchet *Clank *Screw Attack *Mirror Move *Ember *Hammer *Glisten *Bead Throw *Beads *Mouse Charge *Reflect *Safeguard *Protect *Cage Smash ''Final Smash: *Tinkerbell Is On Of The Few Players Who Do Not Have A Final Smash, Instead Her Ability "Cage" Prevents All Attacks From Being Done By 40%. 'In Total Drama:' She Is Reminicient Of Her Former Self And Acts A Lot Like Courtney, The Mean, Bossy, Will-Do-Anything-To-Win Team And Spirit Attitude. Her Best Friend Is Princess Clara And In The Beginning Of The Adventure Mode (Deluxe Edition) Princess Clara Recieved Tinkerbell As A Present, But Princess Clara Releases Her Before The Big Adventure/Wrestling Match Into The Forest. Category:Magic Category:Flying Category:Fire Category:Disney Category:Character